La vena de la musa
by Ed Riordan
Summary: "Quería impresionarlo mostrándole que tomaba su vocación profesional en serio. Si bien Sesshomaru acostumbraba decirle que hiciera lo que quisiera, cuando le dijo que quería ser escritora ocho años atrás, levantó una ceja ."
1. Introducción

Rin no se apartaba del ordenador. Estaba muy concentrada contando los cuentos que tenía y los que le faltaban para llegar a su meta. Una vez hubo terminado, se le ocurrió que los cuentos de hadas podrían ser un tema dominante, y contó de nuevo. Tras encontrar alrededor de siete haciendo referencias a dragones, príncipes y princesas, dejó escapar un suspiro. Iba bien, al menos por el momento.

En tres meses había escrito poco más de ciento treinta micro cuentos, por lo que debía estar orgullosa. De continuar así, podría alcanzar su meta pronto. Y luego, ¿qué? ¿Los mantendría en su _USB_, acumulando ciber polvo? Tal vez si le decía al señor Sesshomaru sobre su proyecto, él podría… no. No quería contarle todavía, disfrutaba mucho de su pequeño secreto. Quería impresionarlo mostrándole que tomaba su vocación profesional en serio. Si bien Sesshomaru acostumbraba decirle que hiciera lo que quisiera, cuando le dijo que quería ser escritora ocho años atrás, levantó una ceja.

Aunque tenía claro lo que quería, no estaba segura de cuándo hacer su debut. ¿Debía publicar su antología tan pronto terminase, o debería esperar unos años? Le preocupaba que, siendo novata, su libro pasara desapercibido. Podía imaginarse al señor Sesshomaru moviendo algunos hilos a sus espaldas, influyendo en las ventas y las críticas, pero no quería eso.

Por tal razón estaba tratando de hacerse notar en los círculos literarios desde ahora con cada certamen que aparecía. Sin embargo, no había tenido suerte en ninguno. ¡Ni siquiera había llegado a finalista! ¿Tenía algo de malo su estilo, o acaso era mala suerte?

Un zumbido la sobresaltó: era un SMS. Le habían adjuntado la imagen de un póster. Tras esforzar la vista un poco, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un certamen literario, ¡y en su propio campus!

_«El premio son 100 yenes». _–texteó su amigo

Ella no tenía por qué preocuparse por el dinero, pero su rostro se iluminó. Entusiasmada, corrió escaleras abajo y lo encontró en el comedor tomándose un café.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Mire! –exclamó mostrándole la imagen del móvil

-¿Otro certamen?

Quizás a estas alturas ya estaba harto del tema.

-La semana que viene, en mi campus. El premio son 100 yenes. –al ver las facciones que se formaban en su rostro, añadió- ¡No es por el dinero!

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Estás pidiéndome permiso? –estuvo a punto de decirle «haz lo que quieras», pero se contuvo en el último instante-Buena suerte.

Rin dio un salto de alegría, le plantó un beso y regresó a su cuarto a toda prisa. Sesshomaru permaneció en su lugar, con una mano en su mejilla y contemplando las escaleras por donde había desaparecido.

Mientras, ella estaba decidida a encontrar un candidato ganador entre sus escritos.

* * *

Cuando llegó la fecha del certamen, apenas pudo mantenerse quieta. Había escogido de antemano el texto que iba a presentar, pero se aseguró miles de veces que cumpliera con todos los requisitos antes de imprimirlo: _Times New Roman, _tamaño 12, a doble espacio y una pulgada de margen entre cada párrafo. Luego, escogió con sumo cuidado la ropa que se iba a poner. Si ganaba, quería verse bien.

Faltaba una hora, pero estaba tan impaciente que decidió marcharse temprano.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Gracias, señor Sesshomaru, pero puedo tomar el tren. Llegaré un poco tarde.

Apenas notó su ceño fruncido cuando cerró la puerta.

Ya en la calle, se tomó un tiempo para observar el cielo. Aun estaba claro, pero la luna ya era visible. Suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

_-Mamá, si estás ahí, deséame suerte. _


	2. El certamen

Una vez en el campus, corrió tanto como pudo, y tras doblar a su izquierda para encontrarse con el salón de conferencias, se apoyó en la pared para recobrar el aliento. Fue entonces que pudo apreciar el enjambre de personas reunidas allí. ¿Acaso todos iban a participar? Tragó saliva, y no pudo controlar un temblor involuntario en las rodillas. ¿Cómo podría competir contra todos ellos?

_-Tú puedes, Rin. Tu cuento es mejor que cualquier bobería de esos wannabe's. _

Miró su reloj: las seis menos cuarto. Había llegado a tiempo.

-Su atención, por favor-llamó un señor que tenía cara de moderador –En unos momentos abriremos las puertas para que se inscriban, así que les pido que vayan haciendo fila…

Sin perder ni un momento, Rin se fue moviendo entre los demás para quedar entre los primeros, ignorando las protestas de quienes la acusaban de colarse en la fila. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, ya sabía la rutina a seguir: primero tenía que firmar una hoja de asistencia antes de pasar a la mesa donde inscribiría y entregaría el cuento. Mientras la señora que la atendía contaba las copias que le entregó y le daba el visto bueno, no pudo evitar escuchar los comentarios de un tipo que estaba detrás suyo.

-Mi cuento trata de un médico forense que se enamora del cadáver de una chica tetona, y la convierte en zombie. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Una locura.

Tras superar las náuseas, Rin buscó un lugar donde sentarse.

Desde su lugar, pudo apreciar mejor las personas que entraban y salían, e inmediatamente notó que algo no iba bien. Si el certamen era en su campus, lo lógico sería que los participantes fueran universitarios, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿qué hacía ese montón de viejos inmiscuyéndose en la competencia? Por más que esforzaba la vista, lo único que veía era un chorro de cincuentones y sesentones. ¿Dónde estaban los jóvenes?

Logró ver algunos en la cola de la fila, un tanto intimidados ante la presencia de los mayores.

¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Era inaceptable! Antes de tener la oportunidad de reclamarle a alguien, se fijó en un papel de promoción abandonado. Al pie de la nota, y en letras pequeñas, podía leerse: «La actividad está abierta a todo público».

_-¡Maldita sea! Si van a hacer el certamen en el campus, ¿por qué no se concentran en sus estudiantes? _–pensó rabiosa

Mientras más mayores entraban, más sentía que sus oportunidades escaseaban.

-Hay mucha gente, ¿verdad?

Rin se volteó, y se encontró con una cincuentona de pelo gris sentada a su lado. Llevaba un traje de mal gusto, y apretaba contra su pecho lo que supuso era la copia de su cuento. Una _wannabe_ frustrada, seguramente.

-Hay más que el año anterior. Imagínate, ¡cien yenes! Antes eran cincuenta, pero con esto de la crisis…

-¿Usted ha participado antes?

-Sí, aunque no llegué a finalista. ¡Veremos este año! –dijo con un dejo infantil, jugueteando con el sobre manila.

-Y… ¿Cómo funciona?

-Van a llamar a treinta finalistas. Entre ellos sacan al ganador y un puñado de menciones honoríficas. Siempre les regalan certificados de compra de alguna librería.

Rin frunció el ceño. Volvió a mirar atrás, y apenas pudo contar un puñado de caras conocidas. A su izquierda, habían acomodado una mesa que tenía una pancarta con el nombre de una editorial conocida: algunos empleados estaban acomodando libros para la venta. A su derecha, unas personas se encontraban ocupadas ordenando un piscolabis. Luego, al mirar al frente, notó a cuatro personas acomodadas en otra mesa. ¿Serían los miembros del jurado? Pero, si su memoria no le fallaba, aquel hombre del extremo izquierdo era…

-¡Su atención, por favor! Buenas noches. Les informamos que hemos recibido ciento cincuenta y cinco inscripciones. Un aplauso, por favor.

¿¡Ciento cincuenta y cinco!? Bien, siendo una de las primeras en inscribirse, tenía una buena probabilidad de quedar entre los treinta.

-Mientras el jurado delibera, siéntase libres de tomar algunos piscolabis que la editorial _Luna de Plata _ha sido tan amable de brindar. –mientras las personas se ponían de pie, añadió- No es gratis.

Y con esto, las personas volvieron a sus lugares, visiblemente molestas. El moderador se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien, ahora les presentamos las obras de los siguientes escritores, orgullo de la comunidad nipona.

Rin se estremeció ante el presentimiento de que esta iba a ser una noche muy, muy larga.

* * *

Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¡maldita sea! Nunca volvería a un condenado certamen literario, ¡nunca! Estaba harta, cansada, y el estómago no dejaba de gruñirle por el hambre. Por el pasillo se encontró con una máquina expendedora de dulces, pero no le aceptó el billete y se "tragó" sus monedas. Lo pateó, frustrada, y siguió su camino hacia la parada del tren.

Eran las diez de la noche, y el certamen no había concluido. ¿Qué importaba? No consiguió llegar a finalista. ¡En su propia universidad! Era el colmo. Se rió, burlándose de sí misma.

Quizás de no haber tantos viejos entrometidos, tanto ella como otros jóvenes hubieran tenido una oportunidad, ¡pero no! Se los robaron. Entre los treinta finalistas, sólo ocho rondaban los veintitantos. Gruñó por lo bajo al recordar cómo los mayores disfrutaban las luces del podio, cómo hacían una pausa luego de leer el título y el seudónimo, disfrutando ser el centro de atención con aires de suficiencia. ¿Acaso llevaban una vida miserable y no tenían otra cosa que hacer? Y hablando de seudónimos, ¿qué diablos les pasaba por la cabeza? _Flor de primavera, Muñeca de porcelana, Piel de manzana. _¡Eran todas unas viejas con arrugas y patas de gallo! Qué rabia, qué rabia, qué rabia…

-Rin.

Sobresaltada, ahogó un grito. Tras mirar a todos lados, se encontró con el señor Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí, o nos vamos?

Se subió en el auto, y lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. Aunque permanecía con una expresión seria, le enterneció pensar que Sesshomaru llevaba rato esperándola.

-¿No vas a contarme cómo estuvo? –inquirió, tomando una curva

Era raro que le hiciera ese tipo de pregunta.


	3. Heridas Abiertas

Rin permaneció en silencio durante todo el trayecto. No fue hasta que llegaron a casa que se atrevió a decir:

-Fue horrible.

Sesshomaru acababa de parquear el auto en el garaje. No la miró, pero permaneció quieto en su asiento, por lo que Rin lo tomó como una invitación para que continuara. Tenía tantas cosas que decir, y tantas ganas de desahogarse… pero se contuvo.

-La actividad estaba abierta al público. –se limitó a decir

No era necesario que dijera «no gané». Era obvio. Además, probablemente el señor Sesshomaru la había visto rabiando antes de llamar su atención en la parada del tren. Lo siguió hasta la puerta principal, y justo cuando giró la llave en la cerradura, su estómago volvió a gruñir. Sesshomaru se le quedó mirando con una ceja levantada, y se sonrojó de vergüenza. No había comido nada desde que partió aquella tarde.

-Perdón.

Se apresuró a la cocina para prepararse algo. Encendió el televisor para distraerse, pero cambió de canal varias veces antes de apagarlo, dándose por vencida. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru la miraba.

-Detente ahora mismo. Nada de auto-compasión.

Debía lucir patética, por lo que rió para no llorar.

-¿Cree que me apena no haber ganado el concurso? No es eso.

-¿Entonces qué?

Bajó la mirada, entristecida.

-Sea lo que sea, ya basta.

-Es que... esos idiotas…

De inmediato Sesshomaru se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó cerca de ella, comprobando que estaba a punto de llorar. Viendo que no se movería de allí sin una explicación, Rin se mordió el labio inferior.

-Antes que empezara el certamen, promocionaron los libros de unos escritores conocidos que estaban allí. –comenzó-No era la gran cosa, pero todos habían tomado un taller de narrativa de la universidad, y lo promocionaron también. Entre otras cosas, bromearon un poco sobre "el gancho del sexo". –ya no podría controlar por más tiempo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, pero no le importó -¡Prácticamente se atrevieron a decir que si no escribes sobre sexo, no vendes! ¡Como si fuera lo único que valiera la pena! –ocultando el rostro en pleno llanto, exclamó- ¡Maldita sea!

Sesshomaru sabía muy bien por qué se comportaba así.

Durante la clase de educación sexual se aprenden muchas cosas: órganos reproductores masculinos y femeninos. Orientación sexual. Relaciones y prácticas sexuales. Derechos…

Fue en una de esas lecciones que un recuerdo bloqueado de Rin se antojó de resurgir. No sólo estalló en llanto, si no que no paraba de gritar. Lloraba y lloraba, y cada vez que alguien se le acercaba gritaba más fuerte. No hubo manera de hacerla callar. Finalmente, la llevaron al despacho del director y lo llamaron.

Cuando llegó, Rin corrió hacia él y se aferró a su cintura. Había dejado de gritar, pero continuaba llorando. Sin mediar explicación alguna, tomó su mochila y se la llevó de regreso a casa. Una vez allí, le ofreció un paño para que se le limpiara los mocos y las lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Per-dón, se-ñor Se-sho-ma-uuu...

-¿Tuviste una pelea?

-N-no.

-¿Te dijeron apodos feos?

-No.

-¿Qué pasó?

Permaneció callada un rato antes de responder:

-Aprendí en clase qué fue lo que le hicieron a mamá.

Ahora, diez años después, Sesshomaru se encontró haciendo lo mismo que en aquel entonces: abrazarla. Después de calmarse, la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Rin, sabes que...

-Sí, lo sé- le interrumpió -Pero no puedo evitar reaccionar así.


	4. Bloqueos y Divagaciones

¿Por qué cada vez que necesitaba escribir, la asaltaba el maldito _writer's block_? No valía la pena romperse los sesos, pero lo intentó de todos modos. Sintió que se metía de cabeza en un agujero negro, sin arnés, ni ningún equipo de seguridad. Era una lucha a muerte, pero no podía dejar que la musa la abandonara otra vez.

¿A quién quería engañar? Desde que asistió al certamen literario, la musa se había esfumado. Ya había pasado dos semanas, y no daba señales de aparecer. Por lo tanto, hacía dos semanas que estaba de un humor de perros.

Se puso a contar sus cuentos otra vez: un poco más, y llegaba a los ciento cincuenta. No era su meta, pero, ¿acaso no era suficiente? Si continuaba, podría terminar con una antología abrumadora. Se imaginó a los editores pidiéndole una de dos cosas: o acortar la antología, o publicarla en series. Pero, ¿cómo podía saberlo? Después de todo, no hacía mucho había comprado un libro con ciento diecinueve micro cuentos en su haber… o eso creyó al principio. Con la mayoría de los relatos ocupando página y media, «cuentos breves» habría sido un término mejor. El autor era un presuntuoso ignorante.

Volviendo al tema de los números, si convencía a los editores de su idea, podría salirse con la suya. Pero, ¿y si no cedían? Ella no pensaba ceder tampoco, por lo que buscaría a otros dispuestos a invertir en su proyecto. Sin embargo, había un detalle muy importante: ¿Y si los lectores dejaban su libro a medias por considerarlo pesado? Se imaginaba a la gente reseñando en internet cosas como: _"La calidad es lo importante, no la cantidad." "Sólo quiere lucirse". "Es demasiado, tratándose de un libro de micro cuentos, ¿se volvió loca?"_

Tal vez lo estaba.

Suspiró, recordando que no tendría control sobre las opiniones de los lectores. Lentamente, se fue despegando del ordenador y se acostó en su cama. Muchos escritores concordaban en tomar un descanso cuando llegaba el bloqueo. Otros decían que había que escribir todos los días, con o sin musa. Para colmo, nunca faltaban los que decían: "escribe sólo de lo que sepas y no tendrás problemas".

Rin se hizo un ovillo y sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos. ¿Qué era lo que sabía?

Fácilmente podría escribir una novela semi-biográfica y hacerse famosa. Sin embargo, no quería hacer eso. Su historia era suya, y no tenía por qué importarle a nadie. Además, ¿cómo iba a faltarle el respeto al señor Sesshomaru, publicando cosas tan íntimas? Lo único que ganaba con eso era que las personas le tomaran pena y la señalaran en la calle: _"Por ahí va la huérfana que fue adoptada por un demonio"._ No, nada de eso. Antes, preferiría escribir sobre un pirata que se enamoró de una sirena, una princesa que coleccionaba sapos con la esperanza de encontrar un príncipe, o cualquier otra cosa cursi y ridícula.

Maldición, ¿¡Por qué escribir un micro cuento tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente difícil!?

* * *

Al señor Sesshomaru no le interesaba en absoluto los problemas de los humanos, pero Rin era un caso aparte. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente en los últimos días? Quizás el fracaso en el certamen la afectó más de lo que quería admitir, y no podía entender por qué. ¿Qué importaba lo que dijera un puñado de aficionados sobre sus cuentos? ¿Qué importaba si no le hacían caso? Después de todo…

-R_ecuerda que Rin no comparte sus cuentos contigo desde __hace años_ . 

Era verdad. ¿Cómo pretendía defenderla, si no sabía de qué escribía? Si de algo estaba seguro, era que no tenía nada que ver con romances estúpidos donde los protagonistas eran unos Adonices y Afroditas cabezas huecas que compartían orgasmos incontenibles cada dos o tres capítulos. Sabía muy bien la renitencia que le tenía al sexo. Además, -y esto lo pensó con una sonrisa de orgullo– era muy inteligente para ponerse a escribir esas boberías.

Entonces, ¿qué escribía? Tenía un recuerdo vago de los cuentos que le enseñaba cuando empezó a escribir entre los doce y trece años. Con el tiempo le fue mostrando cada vez menos, y justo antes de entrar a la universidad, dejó de hacerlo por completo. Sabía que las responsabilidades estudiantiles la forzarían a poner sus ambiciones en un segundo plano, pero al no volver a mencionarlos en casa, creyó que había abandonado toda aspiración literaria. Esto es, hasta que comenzó a asistir a esos certámenes tres meses atrás. Estaba claro que había vuelto a escribir, aunque no le mostrara sus escritos. Quizás no fue el mejor crítico literario en su adolescencia y por eso le guardaba algo de resentimiento.

¿Y si le pedía que le mostrara sus cuentos? No, mala idea. Si ella no se los mostraba en primer lugar, ¿por qué él tendría que entrometerse? Si no le decía que no, (lo cual era poco probable) se vería forzada a enseñárselos, o lo haría de mala gana, y él prefería un acercamiento más natural. Quizás escribía sobre cosas que no quería que supiera. Como sus padres, por ejemplo.

¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza?


	5. ¿Un secreto no tan secreto?

-_… pareciera que te estás burlando. _

_-No, con la literatura yo no bromeo. _

Rin sonrió. Se sabía la entrevista de memoria, pero repasarla de nuevo le devolvía la moral. Además, le encantaba ver al escritor. Podría poner el video en pausa y mirarlo por horas, soltando suspiros y lanzándole besos como una colegiala enamorada. Amaba a su ídolo aunque llevara treinta años muerto, lo que hacía la devoción más pura y hermosa. Lo malo era que nunca tendría la oportunidad de mantener correspondencia con él, buscando consuelo cuando el bloqueo atacaba.

Curiosamente, en ese momento se dio cuenta que la única referencia de su amado escritor hacia el tema era algo como: «No tengo ningún temor de no terminar un escrito. El cuento ya está hecho, aunque pasen tres semanas o dos años». -¡¿Cómo diablos conseguía mantenerse tranquilo por tanto tiempo, cuando ella se sentía morir después de 72 horas sin escribir?!

De todos modos, escucharle le devolvió el ánimo. Al igual que él, se tomaba la literatura muy en serio. Por eso le daba un patatús cuando se encontraba con literatura de tercera clase, como el poema vulgar y chapucero que leyó hacía apenas un rato.

Se encontró con el engendro buscando inspiración en las redes sociales. Las estrofas torpes y sin sentido eran un vano intento del autor por presumir su dominio sobre la rima asonante. En todo caso, había demostrado que se había graduado de la escuela primaria.

-_Cuidado, Rin. Te estás pareciendo a cierto demonio altivo y soberbio que conozco. _–le reclamó una vocecita en su cabeza

Bufó para sí. Era mejor contactar a sus amigos, preguntarles qué era de sus vidas. No obstante, mientras verificaba si estaban en línea, se topó con otra sorpresa desagradable. Ahí, justo encima de las demás notificaciones, estaban las actualizaciones de _ella_. Una tenía el enlace a la columna que escribía en un periódico. La otra era el aviso que su novela pronto estaría disponible tanto en papel como en versión electrónica –y eso sí que fue un golpe bajo.

«_Te diré el principio, porque el final ya lo sabes: yacía como un kitsune sin su hoshi-no-tama sobre la camilla…_» -leía el epígrafe de la nota, que supuso, era algún tipo de prólogo

¡¿Pero qué mierda era esa?! Si el receptor imaginario ya sabía el final, ¿por qué iba a interesarle el principio? Además, ¿un _kitsune_ sin la perla mágica que contenía su alma? ¿Era en serio? ¿No pudo inventarse algo mejor?

Detestaba a esa tipa. ¿Por qué había aceptado su petición de amistad, entonces? No estaba segura. Quizás quiso quedar bien, después de la metida de pata que cometió cuando se conocieron.

Fue en el campus, claro. Le comentó que estaba estudiado literatura para convertirse en escritora. Por la forma en que lo dijo, parecía que estaba estudiando y memorizando los estilos literarios habidos y por haber como si fueran una fórmula matemática. ¡Como si escribir fuera igual de absoluto que dos y dos son cuatro! Rin llegó a pensar que no era más que una _copy-cat, _pero al ver la mueca que puso, se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta sin querer. No había peor ofensa para un escritor, (o aspirante a escritor, en este caso) que ser acusado de imitador. Y ella acababa de espetárselo en cara, arruinando la oportunidad de una buena amistad.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no habría podido hacer amistad con ella de todos modos: su estilo era snob. Lo descubrió cuando leyó la primera entrada de su columna. En primer lugar, usaba adjetivos que estaban de más por el mero placer de lucirse, como en «_mis negros cabellos juveniles teñidos de rojo». _Además, incluyó una lista abrumadora de escritores eslavos que había leído, para proyectarse como la más culta e intelectual. ¿Acaso los escritores japoneses eran poca cosa y no proporcionaban el mismo caché? Tuvo la impresión que pretendía treparse en un pedestal y ser adorada como la esperanza de una generación de jóvenes en decadencia.

Quizás era cierto, pero más cierto todavía era que estaba celosa de ella. Rin, ¡celosa de una chica que era el vivo reflejo de lo que alguna vez quiso llegar a ser! Y más ahora, que la muy maldita estaba a punto de publicar su primera novela y ella no tenía nada más que una estúpida antología de micro cuentos que probablemente nunca vería la luz del día.

-_Ya deja de compararte con ella. Quizás tenga un estilo snob que a todos les parezca chic, pero tú tienes… tú tienes… _

¿Cómo definiría su estilo? Tal vez brutal, en el sentido que rompía con la forma clasista y poética con la que usualmente se escribía. Quería pensar que era más sincero y real, si bien a los ojos del señor Sesshomaru podría parecer un tanto vulgar.

Un momento, ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que Sesshomaru pensara de su estilo?

-_Si no te importara tanto, le habrías dejado ver algo hacía rato en lugar de pretender impresionarlo con esa pila de cuentos, ¿no crees? _–volvió a recriminarle la vocecita en su cabeza

La verdad era que, en el fondo, le daba miedo que pensara que era una buena para nada. Se restregó los ojos, y en ese momento el estómago aprovechó para soltar un gruñido. ¿Qué hora era? Al voltearse, descubrió con asombro que llevaba cuatro horas encerrada en su cuarto.

* * *

-Con que al fin te dignaste en bajar.

Rin se detuvo en seco al pie de las escaleras. En el living, el señor Sesshomaru no despegaba la vista de un mamotreto que tenía entre las manos. Pareció que hablaba más para sí mismo que para ella.

-Me dio hambre. ¿A usted… se le apetece algo?

Negó con la cabeza, sin despegar la vista del libro. Rin se dirigió a la cocina y regresó momentos después. Tras darle dos o tres mordiscos a su sándwich, lo dejó a un lado. El ambiente era más o menos tenso, y tenía la impresión que el señor Sesshomaru tomaría la palabra en cualquier momento.

-No es muy nutritivo que digamos. –dijo de improvisto

Rin intentó no mirar las sobras del pan con mayonesa. ¿Cómo podía adivinarlo, si no había despegado la vista desde que llegó?

-¿Es un libro interesante? –inquirió, cambiando el tema

Le pareció que asentía con la cabeza, pero no estaba segura. Se le ocurrió que era el momento adecuado para comentarle sobre su proyecto. Si se lo contaba, quizás se liberaría del peso de su secreto y recobraría los ánimos para volver a escribir. Mientras reunía el valor para contarle, Sesshomaru dejó a un lado el libro, se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Espere, ¿adónde va?

-A tomar un baño. –respondió mirándola por encima del hombro -¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Su tono frío y parsimonioso acabó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-N-no, nada.

El señor Sesshomaru abandonó el living, dejando a Rin dándose golpes en la cabeza, sintiéndose como una estúpida. Entonces le llamó la atención el libro sobre la mesa. Lo tomó, y se abrió justo donde estaba el marca páginas:

_«… Freud se basa en dos conceptos:_

_Uno, la energía necesaria para la creación es de naturaleza erótica._

_Dos, la energía que se sublima en la escritura lo hace en ese medio, porque existe un obstáculo en la realidad que impide al literato descargar su energía sexual directamente. Es decir, __la frustración sexual conduce al artista hacia la creación…_»

Volteó el libro para toparse con el título, _"El proceso creativo según Freud". _¿Por qué ese viejo verde tenía que relacionar todo con el sexo? Y más importante, ¿por qué el señor Sesshomaru leería algo como eso?

El proceso creativo... Rin parpadeó una, dos veces. ¿Acaso el señor Sesshomaru trataba de entenderla? Si era así, esperaba que descartara de inmediato esas tonterías de la energía erótica y la frustración sexual. Pero, entonces, ¿sospecharía lo que se traía entre manos?

¿Desde cuándo?


	6. Aleteo de la musa

"_¿Tienes algo que decirme?". -_La pregunta de Sesshomaru no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

_-_No es nada. Sólo quería que supiera que por fin estoy escribiendo un libro en serio. –se dijo a sí misma –No es tan caché como una novela, pero, ¿le importaría…?

Le importaría, ¿qué? ¿Darle su apoyo? ¿Decirle que desistiera de su empresa porque ninguna editorial respetable se interesaría? ¿Ofrecerse para costear una tirada de cien copias? ¿Quinientas? ¿Mil?

¿Para qué decírselo, si seguramente ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo?

El papel virtual que hasta ahora estaba en blanco parecía burlarse de ella: _«Admítelo, ¡te quedaste sin ideas!»._ Soltó un suspiro. Era de esperarse que con tantos cuentos eventualmente se quedara corta de ideas, pero…

_-«Cuando le preguntaron por qué quería ser reina de belleza recordó los días en que sus compañeras de clase la llamaban fea». _¡No está mal! –exclamó, tecleando en la computadora

Luego le siguió una lombriz que soñaba con ser mariposa. Lo estaba haciendo, ¡se estaba recuperando! ¡Qué gusto era volver a sentir esa sensación! Casi podía sentir el aleteo de la musa sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, en lugar de dejarse llevar por el arrebato como otras veces, se esforzó en controlarse. Tenía que aprender a ser disciplinada de una vez.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por el apoyo recibido hasta el momento. ¡Se les agradece! **


	7. Oportunidad

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, Sesshomaru encontró un libro que no reconoció. Al hojearlo, se topó con varias anotaciones a lápiz. Una de ellas decía: "_Abuso de puntos suspensivos ad nauseam", _y de hecho, en el párrafo adyacente estaban marcados al menos seis. Luego se encontró con oraciones subrayadas y sus sucesivas correcciones. Otras estaban tachadas, como si estuvieran fuera de lugar.

Volvió a la primera página, y justo al lado del nombre del escritor, leyó: _"Cuando busque en el diccionario el significado de la palabra «literatura» y lo aplique, __entonces __hablamos". _

Sesshomaru sonrió, divertido.

* * *

La encontró en su cuarto, y no se molestó en tocar la puerta.

-¿Qué piensas de la literatura? –inquirió

Aquella pregunta la sacudió de sus pensamientos. Rin parpadeó par de veces antes de mirar al señor Sesshomaru, extrañada.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Sesshomaru tomó asiento, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada como la otra vez. Rin soltó un suspiro y dejó su libro a un lado.

-La literatura es una cortesana con vestidos desteñidos y roídos.

El señor Sesshomaru permaneció impávido, por lo que se vio en la obligación de explicarse.

-Quiero decir, no es real. La mayoría de los escritores adoptan un estilo pretencioso y de muy mal gusto para lucirse como los más letrados cuando en realidad hacen el ridículo con un estilo caduco.

Si _ella _o sus profesores de literatura llegaban a enterarse de esto, morirían de un infarto en el acto.

-¿Qué es real, entonces?

-Lo estoy averiguando.

Se arrepintió al instante de su respuesta. Aquello sonó como una wannabe que no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba haciendo. No era una réplica aceptable de alguien que llevaba la mitad de sus estudios estudiando letras. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

El señor Sesshomaru se le quedó mirando cuando le depositó en sus manos un diminuto USB.

-Era una sorpresa. –le dijo

Y muchas sorpresas vienen en empaques pequeños, ¿verdad?


End file.
